klaus_schulzefandomcom-20200214-history
ULTIMATE EDITION (2000)
ULTIMATE EDITION 'is a limited edition 50-CD box set released by Klaus Schulze on 01 January 2000 containing new studio material in addition to unreleased archival recordings. This set collects the SILVER EDITION, HISTORIC EDITION & JUBILEE EDITION sets, along with several CDs containing newly discovered and recorded material. Two tracks from JUBILEE EDITION (The Unspoken Thing and Ludwigs Traum) have been omitted from this release. Since 2009, all tracks from this set are being reissued as LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE, a series of 3-CD sets releasing all the material of the classic box sets in chronological order. Tracks CD 1 - 'FILM MUSIK' '1 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Die Lieder Des Prinzen Vogelfrei'' (28:30) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Le Médaillon Magique'' (15:55) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Schwermütiger Frühling'' (20:05) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Der Optimismus'' (10:39) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 CD 2 - NARREN DES SCHICKSALS 2 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Narren Des Schicksals: 1. Satz (Con Moto)'' (20:28) 1992/93, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Narren Des Schicksals: 2. Satz (Grave)'' (23:04) 1992/93, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Narren Des Schicksals: 3. Satz (Ma Con Brio)'' (27:37) 1992/93, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 CD 3 - WAS WAR VOR DER ZEIT 3 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Nostalgic Echo'' (34:13) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 #''Titanische Tage'' (27:17) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 #''Die Lebendige Spur'' (12:44) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 4 - SENSE OF BEAUTY' '4 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Der Schönheit Spur'' (37:41) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Ein Schönes Autodafé'' (21:28) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Return In Happy Plight'' (19:08) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 CD 5 - PICASSO GEHT SPAZIEREN 1' ' 5 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Picasso Geht Spazieren: First Movement'' (78:39) 1992, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 12 CD 6 - PICASSO GEHT SPAZIEREN 2 6 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Picasso Geht Spazieren: Second Movement'' (15:35) 1992, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 12 #''Picasso Geht Spazieren: Third Movement'' (60:12) 1992, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 12 CD 7 - THE MUSIC BOX 7 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''The Music Box'' (79:13) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 12 CD 8 - MACHINE DE PLAISIR 8 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Machine De Plaisir'' (78:30) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 CD 9 - LIFE IN ECSTASY 9 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''La Présence D'Ésprit'' (17:36) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 #''Arthur Stanley Jefferson'' (56:55) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 CD 10 - MYSTERIOUS TAPES 10 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''La Vie Secrète'' (62:24) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 #''Landpartie'' (10:47) 1972, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 CD 11 - ZEITGEIST 11 of ULTIMATE EDITION # From and To (20:49) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 # Zeit Geist (50:35) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 CD 12 - I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC 12 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Inside The Harlequin (12:23) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 # I Sing The Body Electric (49:18) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 # Das Herz Von Grönland (14:19) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 CD 13 - ALLES IST GUT 13 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Alles ist gut (36:27) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 # Well Roared, Lion! (09:25) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 # Der Blaue Glauben (32:18) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 14 - THE FUTURE 14 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Electric Love-Affair (10:54) 1974, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 # Tempus Fugit (26:25) 1968, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 # The Future (28:24) 1978, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 # Gewitter (09:22) 1978, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 15 - LEIDEN MIT MANU 15 of ULTIMATE EDITION # And Now For Something Completely Different (00:44) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 # Leiden mit Manu (38:34) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 # Zeichen Meines Lebens (32:08) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 16 - THE ANDROMEDA STRAIN 16 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Andromeda Strain (41:49) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 # Make Room, Make Room (28:56) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 CD 17 - MY VIRTUAL PRINCIPLES 17 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Dynamo (14:25) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 # My Virtual Principles (62:51) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 CD 18 - THE POET 18 of ULTIMATE EDITION # The Poet (52:56) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 # Fourneau Cosmique (25:35) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 19 - SCHWANENSEE 19 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Schwanensee II (21:07) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 # Havlandet (27:28) 1985, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 # Schwanensee I (26:48) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 CD 20 - DER LAUF DER DINGE 20 of ULTIMATE EDITION # Traumraum (31:39) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 # The Real McCoy (12:56) 1970, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 # Der Lauf Der Dinge (20:51) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 # Memento Mori (09:09) 1974, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 CD 21 - TRADITION & VISION #Tradition & Vision (78:47) 1997, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 CD 22 - AVEC ARTHUR #Re: People I Know (40:24) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 #Avec Arthur (37:31) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 CD 23 - BUDAPEST #Ludwig Revisited (21:33) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Peg Leg Dance (39:18) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Die Spirituelle Kraft Des Augenblicks (15:30) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 CD 24 - BORROWED TIME #Borrowed Time (77:16) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 CD 25 - OPERA TRANCE #Opera Trance (79:21) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 CD 26 - REAL COLOURS #The Real Colours In The Darkness (12:07) 1985, reissued on [[INTER*FACE (1985)|INTER*FACE]] #Hitchcock Suite (40:11) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Semper Idem (11:40) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 #Wann Soll Man Springen? (15:06) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 27 - CYBORGS FAUST #Cyborgs Traum (39:17) 1972, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 #Ballet Pour Le Docteur Faustus (38:18) 1978 CD 28 - VIE DE RÊVE #Vie De Rêve (48:55) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 #L'Affaire Tournesol (19:38) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #There Was Greatness In The Room (Fragment) (08:31) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 CD 29 - DER WELT LAUF #Goodwill (13:08) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Whales (19:56) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 #Experimentelle Bagatelle (04:12) mid seventies, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 #Der Welt Lauf (41:50) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 CD 30 - DIE KUNST #Tag Des Offenen Denkmals (00:36) 1993 (TV), reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 #Les Jockeys Camouflés (08:05) 1972, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 #Die Kunst, Hundert Jahre Alt Zu Werden (64:33) 1972, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 #Interview With KS In 1982 (06:01) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 CD 31 - OLÉ! #Olé! (16:31) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Habla español? (17:27) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Gaudi Gaudi (23:13) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Keep Up With The Times (16:14) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Fear At Madame Tussaud's (06:21) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 CD 32 - TITANENSEE #Titanensee (27:12) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Land Der Leeren Häuser (11:17) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Studies For Organ, Keyboard And Drumset (14:53) 1974, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #North Of The Yukon (20:45) 1972/73, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #I Remember Rahsaan (05:21) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 CD 33 - ANGRY MOOG #Angry Young Moog (08:06) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Kosmisches Gleiteisen (03:45) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Operatic March (03:44) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Kosmisches Gleiteisen, Pt. 2 (01:58) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Angry Young Moog, Pt. 2 (13:17) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Das Große Identifikationsspiel (42:01) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Kurzes Stück Im Alten Stil (07:01) mid seventies, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 34 - DIE ERDE IST RUND #The Oberhausen Tape (23:06) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 #The Other Oberhausen Tape (22:07) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 #Die Erde Ist Rund (11:58) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 #Shadow Piece (13:38) 1975/76, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 #German Interview With KS In 1984 (07:12) 1984, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 CD 35 - DEUTSCH #Unheilbar Deutsch (53:55) 1985, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Just Skins (24:39) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 CD 36 - UNPLUGGED #Nightwind (16:14) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Minuet (11:39) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Signs Of Dawn (22:35) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Phonetisches Plakat (07:31) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Study For Brian Eno (07:23) 1970, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 #Study For Philip K. Dick (08:58) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #German Interview With KS In 1979 (02:28) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 CD 37 - MOSTLY BRUXELLES #Dans Un Jardin (40:01) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Faster Than Lightning (29:56) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Study For Terry Riley (05:08) 1971/72, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 CD 38 - À LA MODE? #Verblüffe Sie! (34:25) mid '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Seltsam Statisch (21:34) 1983, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Kompromisslose Invention (15:50) mid '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Maxxi (07:44) mid '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 CD 39 - INTERESSANT #National Radio Waves (53:08) '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #The Midas Touch (20:37) '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #German Interview With KS In 1984 (04:00) 1984, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 CD 40 - STAHLSINFONIE #Linzer Stahlsinfonie (60:04) 1980, reissued as DVD on [[DIG IT (1980)|DIG IT]] #Bona Fide (14:30) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 CD 41 - WALK THE EDGE #Walk The Edge (46:30) 1985, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Darkest Steglitz (07:45) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 #Berlin Schöneberg (24:14) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 CD 42 - NEW STYLE #Ein Ruhiger Nachmittag (31:20) '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 #Get the car, Harry (19:05) 1978, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 #For Barry Graves (14:29) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 #Suite Nr. 3, D-Dur, 2. Satz "Air" (Bach) (08:03) 1992, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 CD 43 - HÖCHSTAMTLICHE SOUNDS #The Martial Law (31:23) 1983, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Blaue Stunde (37:54) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #A Quick One (03:55) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Count Me In (04:02) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 CD 44 - PLANETARIUM LONDON #Der Ursprung Der Welt (26:30) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 #Midnight At Madame Tussaud's (16:23) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 #Totally Wired (34:01) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 CD 45 - 'NUFF SAID! #'Nuff Said! (79:08) 1997, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 15 CD 46 - BOLOGNA # L'Opera aperta (49:50) 1998, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 15 # La Tolleranza (15:29) 1998, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 15 # Time Goes By (12:26) 1998, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 15 CD 47 - DISCOVERIES # Discover Trakl (28:01) 1978, reissued on [http://klaus-schulze.wikia.com/wiki/%22X.%22_(1978) "X."] # Crazy Nietzsche (43:15) 1978, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 CD 48 - FROM THE ATTIC # Just An Old-Fashioned Schulze Track (73:32) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 # Zooblast (03:11) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 CD 49 - THE CELLO # Cum Cello Spiritu (26:40) 1999, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 15 # Cellingua (27:40) 1999, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 15 # Cello Cum Laude (24:18) 1999, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 15 CD 50 - LONE TRACKS # Berlin Zehlendorf (21:26) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 # Unikat (11:28) 1989, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 # The Face Of Mae West (08:17) 1990, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 # Himmel Und Erde (Remix) (07:07) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 # Vas Insigne Electionis (09:47) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 # Große Gaukler Gottes (05:23) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 # Dreieinhalb Stunden (04:27) 1996, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 # The Schulzendorf Groove (First Version) (11:32) 1998, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 Details Recording date(s): 1968 - 1999 Recording site(s): Berlin, Hambühren, live locations Producer(s): Klaus Schulze Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Musician(s): Klaus Schulze, Jörg Schaaf, Arthur Brown, Manuel Göttsching, Michael Shrieve, Steve Jolliffe, Tommy Betzler